The Birthday present
by LazyLizzie
Summary: It's Mikado's birthday, and Kida decides to give him some quite unusual gifts ... how will Mikado react?  Please note that this is not supposed to be happening in 2011 /even if I wanted it to/, because the weekday wouldn't be convenient for the story.


The Birthday present

It was the 21st of March, Mikado's birthday.

Mikado wasn't really the type to be interested in birthdays though. For him, it was just another day, the only difference being that he was a year older now. However for Kida, it was special.

„Ne~, Mikado, what do you say I come over after school and we have a little birthday party for you? Just the two of us~!" Kida looked at Mikado and winked.

„Well, I suppose that's fine…" The dark-haired boy blushed slightly, avoiding eye contact with Kida.

It has already been a month since they started going out. One would think that Mikado would be used to it already, but he wasn't. He was still shy about kissing Kida, or touching him. They haven't gone all the way yet though, and Mikado couldn't say he wanted to. Kida, however, seemed like he wouldn't mind it that much. And Mikado was slightly worried that Kida considered his birthday a good opportunity for their first time.

„I'll be at your place at five, then! Oh and, I also have a little present for you, so you should be looking forward to it~!" Kida said, cheerful as always. He waved his hand and smiled at Mikado one more time before leaving to his classroom, as the class was about to start.

-later-

It was 4:50pm now, and Mikado was waiting for Kida to arrive. He wouldn't tell Kida, but he was actually quite looking forward to it … or maybe it was more that he was curious about Kida's „little present". He jumped up as he heard the bell ring, getting up and walking towards the door.

„Hi." He said as he opened the door, smiling slightly.

„Hey~!" the blonde smiled back at him and entered the flat.

Mikado closed the door behind Kida and followed him to the living room (A/N: Or whatever it is, Mikado's flat is kinda weird), sitting beside the small table in the middle of the room, eyeing the blonde, who was sitting opposite to him.

„So, what is that little present you were talking about?" Mikado asked, unable to wait any longer.

„Impatient, aren't we?" Kida laughed, pulling out an average sized square box wrapped in green wrapping paper which had a red ribbon tied over it and handing it over to Mikado.

Mikado took it and was about ot unwrap it, but the blonde grabbed his hand.

„Don't open it yet."

The raven looked up from his present.

„Why not?" he asked then.

„Well… can't you just wait until I leave? Please?" Kida looked at him pleadingly.

„Okay then." Mikado sighed, putting his present away.

_They spent the rest of the day eating, watching movies, playing stupid games and doing other things people usually do on birthday parties. Including kissing._

Kida kissed Mikado one more time before looking at the clock and smirking slightly, so that Mikado wouldn't notice.

„Oh, it's this late already? I still have something I have to do! Ne, Mikado, I'm afraid I have to go now. And since it's Sunday tomorrow, do you want me to come over again?" Kida asked, packing his things up and walking towards the door.

„If you don't have anything else to do, then I would be glad if you did." Mikado smiled, getting up.

They shared one quick goodbye kiss, and then Kida was gone.  
Well, Mikado supposed that at least he can open his present now. He started slowly unwrapping it. When he was done, he opened the box and … couldn't help but stare at the items inside, a deep blush on his face.

„M-Masaomi … what the heck..." he muttered as he studied the contents of the box.

Inside it was a small bottle of lube, some sexy see-through lingerie and … a pink dildo. Mikado slowly took everything out, setting the box aside. He noticed that everything had a small note taped to it. He read the one on the lube first.

„_I thought this might be useful later, so I hope you like it~" _ it said.

He proceeded to the one on the lingerie.

„_I simply couldn't resist the urge to buy it for you when I saw it! It will definitely look great on you."_

Mikado blushed even harder. Why did Masaomi have to be like this…?

He shyly grabbed the dildo and read the last note.

„_I'm sure you'll need one someday. And since I know how shy you are, I decided to buy it for you. Just don't put it inside you yet,I want to be the first one to enter your virgin hole~!" _ it read.

Mikado's face was burning. That last note sure was … especially straightforward.

And yet, as he looked at the three items, he felt a strange urge to try them out right now…

Mikado hesitated for a while, but eventually got up and walked to his bedroom, carrying all the items. He put them on his bed and closed the door. Then, he slowly undressed himself and put the lingerie on. He looked into the mirror, blushing. But he had to admit … he did look kinda good in that lingerie. The raven then grabbed the dildo and the bottle of lube, squirting some lube on his hand and rubbing it all over the dildo afterwards. He didn't want to put it inside of him either, so he just put it into his mouth and started sucking at it gently. He needed some practice, after all.

-meanwhile somewhere else-

Kida entered his flat, grinning slightly. Everything was going according to his plan! He told Mikado he has something to do, but actually, he just had to go get some condoms so they can have some fun tonight. Mikado wasn't aware of that, of course. The blonde grabbed a few condoms from his nightstand and left the flat again, quickly going back over to Mikado's.

He easily got into the house without Mikado noticing by climbing up the wall and entering through an open window to Mikado's living room. The raven wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Kida noticed the torn wrapping paper laying on the ground, with the box right next to it. He smirked. So Mikado opened his present already!

„I wonder if he liked it~?" said the blonde, still smirking.

He figured Mikado would be in his room. It was quite late after all, so he thought the raven was already sleeping. He opened the door silently, poking his head in.

He froze.

There Mikado was, sitting on his bed, dressed in the sexy lingerie, still sucking on that pink dildo and rubbing his hard crotch at the same time, eyes closed.

The blonde couldn't believe his eyes.

„M-Mikado?"

The dark-haired boy's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at Kida, letting go of the dildo. He blushed. Hard.

„M-M-Masaomi? Wh-What are you d-doing here? Didn't you say you had s-something to do?" Mikado stuttered, clearly embarrassed that the blonde saw him doing _that_.

„Well, I… I was lying about that. I just went home to get some condoms so we could, you know, try going all the way, since it's your birthday…" Kida explained, still staring at Mikado.

„How did you even g-get inside?" asked the raven, putting the dildo aside.  
„Through the window. Ne, Mikado, I didn't really expect you to actually wear that, I thought you would yell at me for giving you something like that, but … it suits you…" the blonde responded, closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed.

„I just thought that I might as well try it on, when you already went through the trouble of buying it for me." Mikado couldn't bring himself to look Kida directly in the eyes.

Kida sat on the bed and grabbed the raven's chin, turning Mikado's head gently towards him, forcing the boy to look at him.

„Mikado… do you think we could…?" the blonde trailed off, eyeing the raven.

„J-Just promise me to be gentle." said Mikado, blushing madly.

„I promise." Kida smiled, kissing Mikado and pushing the raven down onto the matress, throwing the dildo across the room to the corner. The blonde then pulled away from the kiss in order to remove his sweatshirt, immediately locking their lips together again when he was done. He slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, and Mikado put his arms around Kida's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

They were like this for the next few minutes, just kissing each other gently, yet passionately, but ten Kida broke the kiss once again, descending lower and moving his attention to the raven's neck.

Mikado moaned as he felt the blonde bite and then suck at his flesh, leaving a mark. Kida observed the raven's neck some more and then moved even further down, licking the raven's left nipple.

„Ahh! M-Masaomi, you know that I'm sensitive there!" Mikado squealed.

„Exactly." smirked the blonde, giving the left nipple one last lick before moving over to the other one.

Mikado moaned again, covering his mouth with his hand right afterwards.

Kida frowned and pulled the hand away.

„Don´t do that, I want to hear you."

„B-But the neighbours will hear…" the raven protested.

„Who cares?" the blonde shrugged a bit, smiling.

„I do! You may be okay with it, but I live here!" now it was Mikado's turn to frown.

„I'm sure they'll bear with it somehow. It's alright, ne?"

„B-but…"

„Shhh. Just forget about them already. You don't want to make me feel sad, now do you?" Kida looked at him, the gentle smile still on his face.

„No…"

„See? Stop worrying about them."

The blonde gently kissed the raven's forehead, his hand reaching down to rub Mikado's hard member through the lingerie, making him groan and squirm underneath him.

„You have quite the bulge down there." Kida smirked.

Mikado glanced down quickly.

„L-Like you 're one to talk!" he said then.

The blonde laughed.

„Well, I suppose. But I just want you so badly, I can't really help it~!"

Mikado flushed. How on earth was Masaomi able to talk about such things without feeling at least a little bit embarrassed?

„T-Then go ahead, I already gave my okay, didn't I?"

„But are you really okay with it?" Kida asked, a little worried.

„I wouldn't say it if I wasn't." the raven looked away, not wanting to look at Masaomi, cheeks still red.

„As you wish then~" the blonde smiled slightly, pulling down his pants, along with his underwear, revealing his hard crotch. Then he also pulled down the lingerie Mikado still had on, leaving them both naked.

The blush on Mikado's face deepened, which Kida noticed immediately.

„Ne, why is your face so red? This is not the first time I've seen you in all your glory, after all."

„I know, it's just … I can't really help it…"

The blonde gave him a quick peck on the lips before reaching over to the bottle of lube Mikado still had on his nightstand.

„It's just me, there's nothing to be embarrased about." He smiled, coating his fingers in the liquid.

„Spread your legs." Kida commanded then.

Mikado did as he was told, grabbing hold of the blonde's shoulders as he felt the first finger press at his entrance. Then, the finger was slowly pushed in. The raven whined a bit. He wasn't used to this, after all. The finger began moving, and after a while, a second one was added. And then the last one was inside him as well. As the mild pain was replaced with pleasure, Mikado started thrusting his hips into those fingers.

„I guess Mikado can't wait to feel me inside him, hmm~?" the blonde teased, pulling the fingers out as he decided that Mikado was already prepared enough for him. He reached for one of the condoms he had brought, pulling it over his member. Then, he lifted the raven's legs, putting them around his waist and put his arms on Mikado's hips, positioning himself at his entrance.

„You ready?" he asked.

Mikado nodded, tightening his grip on Kida's shoulders and closing his eyes.

With that, Kida slowly thrust into Mikado, making him cry out in pain.

„Are you alright? Does it hurt that much?" the blonde asked, eyeing Mikado.

„Well, it does hurt, but I can bear with that." The raven smiled a little, showing Kida that he was okay.

Kida nodded and started moving inside Mikado carefully. After a few more thrusts, the pain disappeared, and now Mikado was overwhelmed with pleasure.

„Ahnn… Mas…ahhh…omi…f-faster…" the raven managed to say in between his pants and moans.

The blonde was more than happy to oblige, speeding up his thrusts. And because neither of them was really used to feeling such great pleasure, they already felt their climaxes approaching.

„Ngh, Mikado … I'm gonna come…"

„M-Me too…"

And with that, Mikado came hard all over his and Kida's stomach, screaming his lover's name. The blonde climaxed soon after, releasing into the condom.

He collapsed on top of Mikado, panting harshly. After a while, he pulled out of him and laid on the bed next to the raven, hugging him and smiling at him happily.

„So? Did you like it?"

Mikado blushed just a bit, and nodded slightly.

„Y-Yeah."

„I'm glad." Kida said.

They cuddled up together and Masaomi pulled the covers over them.

„Goodnight."

„'Night."

And so, the two boys drifted to sleep, completely exhausted from their previous activities.


End file.
